


Hide and seek

by Namirart



Series: 30 days OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Darkness - Freeform, kind of cute, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namirart/pseuds/Namirart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel trick Dean into playing Hide and Seek without his consent. With all The Darkness stuff that has been going on lately, Dean is not in the mood to stupid games. He plays with them, anyway.</p><p>or</p><p>The stupid fluffy thing that came out when I was trying to write Prompt 2 "Cuddling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much. I promise angst in the Last Parade series, but for now... enjoy the fluffy thing. <3 Yay.

“Sammy! Where are you?! Dude, this ain’t funny!” Dean’s voice echoed through the halls. He had been looking for Sam more than half an hour, and he couldn’t find him anywhere. 

Sam suppressed a playful laugh and dropped to the floor, his back leaning agains the wall of the corridor. It was the funniest thing he had been doing in ages.

“You won’t find me, jerk!” called Sam’s voice from the opposite side of the bunker. The younger brother couldn’t help but covering his mouth with his hands to avoid revealing himself because of the laughter. The Trickster was to blame for that: He was driving Dean crazy, misleading him into places Sam wasn’t even remotely close. 

At one point, when Sam was standing up and preparing himself to move and hide, a hand startled him by touching his shoulder. He turned defensively, hoping to find Gabriel and instead seeing Dean. The angry face of his older brother wasn’t something he should laugh about, but he couldn’t help it. 

Dean tried to retain and reduce him, but Sam was larger and by now their melee fighting style and experience was similar. After intense seconds of struggle, the younger brother was free and began to run, fleeing from his brother. His legs were longer but Dean was following closely.

When he was starting to think he wouldn't be able to escape and Dean would catch and punish him -and rightfully- he heard a nervous whisper.

“Over here, Sammy!”

He didn’t know exactly where the voice came from, but he was sure he could reach the place, and so he did. A small, almost hidden door of a broom closet, was slightly opened. He slipped inside and closed it behind him. Once he realized where he was exactly, he noticed it was bigger on the inside. It was build like a fort, and so he had to bend to fit in.

Gabriel was there, surrounded by fluffy cushions and fabrics and blankets, only wearing that mischievous smile, inviting him into his burrow.

When Dean found them some time later, they were asleep. They were cuddling and, for a moment, Dean allowed himself a smile while he took a picture of the scene in front of him. His brother was sleeping peacefully as it hadn’t been doing since before Jess died, and it made him happy. Gabriel was asleep too, although Dean remembered that angels didn’t have that need. 

His smile lasted the whole day once he locked them with some Enochian symbol and a key, so Gabriel couldn’t just snap them out there. After that domestic and childish scene, he found easier to take care of Castiel -still cursed- and forgive Gabriel and Sam for playing hide and seek with him without his consent. He was very aware of all the danger they were facing, so he cherished little moments like this.

“SON OF A BITCH!” some voice screamed. 

Dean just laughed.

The world was ending soon, anyway.


End file.
